Nostalgia
by Connie Eressea
Summary: Song fic. Tras terminar el quinto curso Harry regresa a casa de sus tíos y pasa largas horas recordando lo ocurrido en el departamento de misterios.


Hola aquí estoy subiendo un song fic, de Harry pensando sobre los acontecimientos del departamento de misterios, principalmente en Sirius. Espero que les guste, y cualquier semejanza que le encuentren con alguna otra historia es solo coincidencia.

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajespertenecen a Rowling obviamente. La canción es de Simple Plan y se llama Untitled

**

* * *

NOSTALGIA**

A través de unas cortinas desgastadas a lo largo de los años el sol iluminaba hasta la más alejada esquina de una pequeña y desordenada habitación en el número 4 de Privet Drive, en donde se encontraba intentando retener los últimos minutos de sueño Harry Potter.

Tras unos momentos el chico se decidió por abrir los ojos, pues sabía que no podría volver a dormir. La luz era cegadora, lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse, donde se encontraba. Hogwarts no podía ser, allí las cortinas de su cama, impedían que la luz lo despertara. De esta forma solo quedaba una opción, la cual el chico debía aceptar con pesar, los Dursley.

El saber que se encontraba donde sus tíos le decía que un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts había terminando, su quinto curso había llegado a su fin. Estos pensamientos le hacían poco a poco recordar todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días.

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how _

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

A medida que los recuerdos llegaban un dolor agobiante iba apoderándose de él. Uno tan fuerte y profundo, que brotaba desde las entrañas de su cuerpo. Se podría creer, que este dolor le impediría pensar, pero no era así, en realidad lo único que provocaba era que Harry meditara sobre los acontecimientos del departamento de misterios una y otra vez.

El dolor era fuerte y se negaba a abandonar al niño que vivió. Pero después de unos minutos, que sin embargo parecían horas, el dolor comenzó a menguar, permitiéndole ver a Harry que no se trataba de un dolor físico, a pesar de que doliese más que el peor de los C_ruciatus._

Se trataba del dolor de haber perdido a un ser querido, el dolor de saber que se podría haber evitado aquella muerte. – Si tan solo hubiese aprendido _Oclumencci_ – decía con pesar el chico mientras se acomodaba en su cama para poder mirar por la ventana. – Debería haber escuchado a Hermione – recordaba, dejando escapar un suspiro, para luego, con fuerzas inexistentes, exclamar - ¡¿Cómo pude haber olvidado el espejo?!.

_And I can't stand the pain _

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

Había tantos pero o quizás, tantas cosas que pudieron suceder para evitar los acontecimientos de ese día. - Tantas cosas que pudieron evitar que Sirius muriera – dijo suavemente el chico, ajeno al sentimiento de culpa que se iba apoderando de él. – Yo quería ayudarte Sirius – murmuró el ahijado del animago, luchando por no dejar salir las lágrimas que querían caer, mientras susurraba con voz abatida – ¿ y que logré? – para luego tras unos segundos agregar – tu muerte.

Potter! – se escuchó de repente un grito que sacó a Harry rápidamente de sus cavilaciones. Ese grito le indicaba que era mejor que se levantara, debía bajar a preparar el desayuno, ya que si bien, Moody y los demás habían asustado a sus tíos, eso no impediría que él tuviese que realizar algunos trabajos en la casa. – Como forma de cooperar, con la familia – le habían dicho estos. - Como si importara ahora.

Así, mientras se vestía lo mas veloz que podía, el chico continuaba pensando, diciéndose con voz derrotada - Todo fue por mi culpa, fue mi error – y tras hacer una pausa agregaba – y ya no tengo ninguna otra parte donde ir – No ahora tendría que quedarse con sus tíos por siempre. Había perdido lo que quedaba de familia, y todo por su culpa.

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_Got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream _

_How could this happen to me_

Cuando llegó a la cocina lo primero, que el chico vio, fueron las caras de los Dursley, que con ansias y gestos de pregunta esperaban por su desayuno, como diciendo, porque tardaste tanto. De esta forma comenzaba oficialmente el día de Harry, como en cualquier otro verano, siendo la única diferencia, que esta vez tendría derecho a comer una pequeña parte de lo que preparaba.

¿Cómo fui tan tonto? – dijo de repente en voz alta el niño que vivió, mientras hacía el desayuno. Y sin pasar ni 5 segundos el chico reparó en su error, al escuchar la voz de su "adorado" tío Vernon Dursley diciendo – Ya era hora que te fueras dando cuenta de eso muchacho – Sin hacer gran caso Harry siguió preparando el desayuno, pues no tenía ganas ni el ánimo para una pelea con sus tíos por algo tan simple.Y además en esta ocasión estaba de acuerdo con él.

Al ver que las palabras de Vernon no habían hecho efecto en los oídos de su sobrino, Petunia y su hijo continuaron hablando sobre el nivel de inteligencia de éste. Pero Vernon querido – escuchaba Harry decir a su tía – si el chico no era tonto, que yo sepa sigue siéndolo – Tras unos segundos y asintiendo con la cabeza a lo que su esposa acababa de decir, Vernon agregaba, preocupándose de hablar claro y fuerte, para que "el chico" lo escuchara - Tal como tu hermana y su esposo – Y de este modo continuó la conversación, hasta que Harry terminó de hacer el desayuno, retirándose rápidamente a su pieza con algo de comida, para evitar seguir escuchando las voces de sus "parientes", las cuales a estas alturas ya se habían convertido en gritos, impidiéndole escuchar hasta sus propios pensamientos.

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me _

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

Harry no entendía, porque parecía tan importante para sus tíos hacer de su vida un verdadero infierno cada verano. – pero, como eso importara ahora – decía con tristeza y sintiendo rabia, por primera vez desde que había destruido la oficina de Dumbledore agregaba – Después de todo Voldemort ya se encargó de arruinarla -. Era curioso como cada uno de sus pensamientos terminaba en ese hecho, en ese día, en el departamento de misterios. Pareciera como si hubiese marcado un antes y después en la vida del chico.

Antes él era inocente y confiaba en la personas. Creía que todo podía ser mejor, y que cada uno hacía sus elecciones. Ahora, pues bueno, todo era distinto. Tenía el peso del mundo en sus hombros. – Como esperan que los salve – decía Harry, mientras, jugaba con un pedazo de pan, parte de su desayuno, con sus manos y luego pensando en su padrino agregaba – si lleve a la tumba a la persona que más me importaba.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done _

_No I can't_

Un largo rato paso Harry pensando en su pieza, hasta que escuchóla puerta abrirse para ver la cara de su tía, quien le decía que fuera a hacer unas compras, y luego regara el pasto. No eran grandes tareas – pensó el chico, al escuchar a su tía – Probablemente Moody los debe haber asustado más de lo que pensaba.

De esta forma el niño que tenía el peso del mundo mágico sobre sus hombros dedicó gran parte de su mañana a realizar las tareas que su tía le había encomendado. Regar y comprar, pero sin alejarse en ningún momento sus pensamientos de Sirius. Por más que trataba de pensar en otras cosas, o por último imaginar formas de derrotar a Voldemort, nada lo distraía, incluso estuvo varias veces a punto de "ahogar" a una planta por exceso de agua, o poner algunos productos del supermercado en un carrito fantasma.

Y entre tareas y reflexiones llegó la hora del almuerzo, cuando los Dursley lo "invitaron" a comer con ellos, pues no tenían ganas de tener que gritarle cuando hubieran terminado para que lavara los platos. Luego tuvo toda la tarde para él, lo cual no necesariamente era algo bueno, pues tendría aún más tiempo para pensar en la profecía, en sus errores, pero sobre todo en Sirius.

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_Got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

Haría cualquier cosa, por borrar ese día, y reparar todo el daño causado – decía el chico cuando el final de un emocionalmente agotador día amenazaba con llegar. Ya era prácticamente la hora de la cena, en cualquier momento escucharía a su tía Petunia llamarlo. Y Harry se preguntaba como habría de sobrevivir el resto del verano, pues si todo seguía como hasta ahora, probablemente terminaría de hacer los deberes antes que Hermione, con tal de que algo le evitara pensar en el departamento de misterios.

Finalmente llegó el esperado gritoy Harry se apresuró en bajar para no hacer enojar a sus tíos por el retraso. La cena transcurrió sin mayores problemas, uno que otro comentario de los Dursley, a los cuales el "chico", en palabras de Vernon, tuvo la decencia de prestar atención.

Por su parte Harry no escuchó ninguna palabra, simplemente asintió una o dos veces para que pareciese que algo escuchaba, aunque la verdad es que en ningún momento sus pensamientos dejaron a su padrino. Y en cuanto termino de comer, y por supuesto recoger y lavar los platos, algo que ya era costumbre en él, se retiró a su habitación.

_I made my mistakes_

_Got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

Todos cometemos errores – se dijo firmemente Harry, después de que su primer día, en casa de los Dursley, llegaba a su fin. Habiendo pasado largas horas pensando, analizando una y otra vez lo ocurrido hace unas semanas, a pesar de que para él hubiese ocurrido hace tan solo algunos segundos, el niño que vivió había comenzado a aceptar la perdida de su padrino. Y de este modo decidió irse a dormir, esperando no revivir una vez más en sus sueños, la caída de Sirius a través del velo.

Al cesar los movimientos y cerrar los ojos, preparándose para dormir, todo en la pieza del chico calló en silencio, escuchándose sólo el lejano ulular de una lechuza, y un susurro con un dejo de nostalgia que decía – pero, ¿tenía que ser el mío tan terrible? ¿debía perderte a ti también?

**FIN**

* * *

Hasta aca llega la historia, ojala les guste, y si quieren dejarme un review, se los agradecería :P. Si quieren dejarme una critica constructiva también sería bueno, pero recuerden constructiva.

Saludos y gracias por leer la historia

Connie Eressëa

Miembro de la orden Sirusiana

Miembro de la orden Severusiana

Miembro de la orden Draconiana


End file.
